All Alone with No one to Hold
by HSMFan4Life
Summary: Ryan is feeling for the first time what it's like to be by himself. Everybody is paired up with another person. Everybody except him, that is. How will he deal with the pressures of friendship and search for teenage love?
1. Chapter 1: Has Been

**Hi guys. This is my first actual fanfic. JSYK, I think Ryan is the best character in High School Musical and that Lucas Grabeel doesn't get the credit he deserves. **

**Disclaimer: These character aren't mine. I didn't think of them. They belong to High School Musical. **

All Alone with No one to Hold

Chapter One: Has Been

Ryan Evans couldn't help but slump into his chair in Math. Nothing was going to cheer him up. Not after these past two weeks.

A month ago, everything was fine. Ryan had the lead of the school musical guaranteed every year. He didn't have any friends, but he did have one best friend, his sister Sharpay. He also had popularity, something every high school student wants. Plus, he had the best wardrobe in all of East High. Including the girls. Then, one girl came into the school and took all of that away from him. Her name was Gabriella Montez.

Ryan didn't hate her, he didn't have it in his heart to hate anybody, but this girl had taken his entire winning streak away in a matter of a couple weeks. He lost the lead in the school play to her and superstar Troy Bolton, he lost his popularity due to the major shift in cliques, and he lost his sister to one of the jocks. He did make some new friends, but what good are friends if they're all hooked up with somebody else. Everybody seemed to have somebody else. Sharpay had Zeke, Troy had Gabriella, Chad had Taylor, Jason had Kelsi, and Ryan had nobody.

The clock seemed to be moving the slowest it could. Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours. All he wanted to do was get out of the classroom and go back home where at least he has the relief of his piano.

After what seemed like hours, the school bell finally rang. Ryan grabbed his messenger bag that carefully matched his striped button-down shirt and multi-colored messenger-boy hat. He marched out of the classroom and met up with Sharpay in the hallway, just like he does every day. But today, something wasn't right. He looked over at Sharpay and instead of staring at her admirers, she was looking at Zeke. Ryan just rolled his eyes and kept walking. What's the point of teenage love? Face it, you're not going to end up marrying your high school sweetheart- few do. All you'll end up with is a broken heart, and that was exactly what Ryan didn't need right now.

But he couldn't help but wonder what life would be like with a girlfriend. He wouldn't have to talk to his sister about everything. He would have somebody to stick with him, not be in front of him. He would also get to feel what it's like to truly care for a person. He loved Sharpay, but that was in a different way. He may love her, but he resented her every second of every day. He resented everything she did to try to make herself higher than him or make herself stand out more than him. With a girlfriend, that resentment wouldn't be there.

Ryan snapped out of his fantasy. He would love to have a girlfriend, but in reality, he knew that nobody would want to date a theater-boy has-been.

_A/N: I'll get the second chapter out in, like, 30 seconds. This one was reallys hort because I just wanted you to get a feel for the story._


	2. Chapter 2: Ignored

**Hey, guys. I wanted to get chapter 2 out really fast because the first chapter didn't really say anything that important. I hope you get a better idea of the story from this.**

All Alone with No one to Hold

Chapter Two: Ignored

Finally in the escape of his own room, Ryan started rummaging through a box full of old piano books, trying to find the perfect piece to fit his mood. He had jut found the sheet music for "Mulan" when he heard giddy screams followed by a knock on his door.

"Come in," he shouted.

"Oh my gosh! I was just talking to Zeke and we decided that it would be so much fun if everybod went out together, so we're all going bowling!"

"Wait right there. Shar, you're actually going bowling?" Ryan snickered at his unusually witty comment, but put on a straight face when he saw Sharpay's evil glare.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. And there's room for one more person in the lane and we were wondering if you would like to join us."

Ryan gave Sharpay a puzzled look. He had never been invited to do anything with her and Zeke before. He thought he had lost her from his social life for good. Why this sudden change of heart?

"That sounds like fun. I'm in!" Ryan exclaimed. "But you have to help me pick out the perfect outfit. I don't think I've ever actually been bowling with a group of people since I was five."

"Ugh, Ryan! You know that I have to look absolutely perfect for this! Everybody's going to be there, plus, I have to take of my shoes to give to that gross shoe guy. They'll all be able to tell if my shoes don't match the outfit! You're on your own for this one."

Ryan put down the music and headed strait for his closet. His outfit had to look casual like he wasn't trying too hard, but still have some sense of style. As he was trying on different hats and belts, he thought of who would be going. Sharpay and Zeke, duh. Troy and Gabriella, East High's Hollywood couple. Taylor and Chad, just because they would feel left out. Jason and Kelsi both know the other people who are going. So who would Ryan stay with? He may not be the fastest NASCAR on the track, but he knew that if he even tried to talk to Sharpay while she was with Zeke, she wouldn't even look his way. Everybody else is either a jock or a braniac. Everybody except for Kelsi, that is. Kelsi's a drama kid, too, but she and Ryan didn't know each other too well. Ryan thinks Kelsi's a sweet girl, but all Kelsi knows of Ryan is the fact that he tried to sabotage Troy and Gabriella's callbacks.

But either way, Ryan knew that backing down wasn't an option. If he didn't go, Sharpay would look like an idiot in front of all her friends and Zeke, and Sharpay would rather be eaten alive by a tank of sharks than be humiliated. So he sighed it off and walked out of his room, ready for whatever Sharpay did to him.

"Finally! You are such a girl when it comes to getting ready. Zeke's coming any minute now! If you make him wait for one second, I swear you will not see the outside of a hospital room for at least another three weeks. Am I clear?"

"Shar, am I ever actually late?"

Sharpay took a minute to think about that, then whipped her hair around and headed to the front door, clearly defeated.

"You always cut it so close. Look, he's here already. You're lucky you didn't take time to do your hair." Ryan put his hand up to his hat. What's wrong with wearing hats? It doesn't mean he's lazy, it just means he has some fashion sense. He quickly scampered to the door, not wanting the wrath of Sharpay to come down on him another time.

"Zeke, I love your outfit today. And your hair. Did you do something different to it?" Sharpay asked as she jumped into the front seat of Zeke's car. He had just turned 16 four months ago and his father got him a used car for his birthday. It may not be the most in style, but it's a car and it serves it's purposes.

"Um, actually, I didn't do anything to it. And this is the same thing I wore to school," Zeke said, obviously confused by Sharpay's over-affectionate compliments.

"Well, either way, you look perfect," Sharpay said as an attempt to cover up her mistake. The one thing that everybody knows about her within the first ten seconds of meeting her is that she'll never admit that she was wrong, even though she usually is.

"We'd better hurry up or they'll have to wait for us," Ryan finally chimed in. But his comment wasn't appreciated as Sharpay gave him another evil glare from the front seat.

"Can't you tell we're trying to have a conversation up here?" Ryan didn't even bother with saying he was sorry. Sharpay would just ignore it anyway, the way she always ignores everything he says or does.

_A/N: Please review. This is my first story ever and I really want to hear what you guys think._


	3. Chapter 3: Taken Away

**Hi guys. Thanks for the reviews. I love hearing from everybody. I just have to warn you that my computer has recently gotten messed up and I no longer have my Word. But I don't want to leave you guys hanging, so I'm typing it on WordPad. Sorry for my terrible spelling! I can't spell without those little red lines. When I get Word back, I'll fix all that stuff.**

All Alone with No One to Hold

Chapter 3: Taken Away

Finally, they walked into the bowling alley after endless flirting between the two lovebirds to find everybody else standing in a lane with their bowling shoes already on.

"Sharpay! I'm so glad you're here!" Gabbi squealed as she ran over to Sharpay and gave her a huge girly hug. Ryan just rolled his eyes. Sharpay may pretend to be close to everybody, but Ryan knows she would never forgive anybody who knocked her down a step in life. The only reason she was nice to all of these people was because she wanted to stay where the power is.

"Come on, guys, let's get this game started!" Chad said, putting his arm around Zeke and pushing him in the direction of the shoe rentals.

"Sharpay, I can't wear those shoes! Look at them! I didn't pick out this outfit for nothing!" Ryan whispered to Sharpay. Her only response was a glare.

"Ryan, nobody cares what kind of shoes you're wearing. Just put them on and don't make a scene," Sharpay ordered, then turned away. Ryan rented the shoes, but couldn't help but grimace as he put them on. The flourescent orange and purple shoes stuck out like a sore thumb next to his well thought out outfit.

"You're up, Ryan," Troy said. Ryan looked up at the screen with the scores. Had everybody really gone already? When he looked up, he realized why they had all gone so fast. There were five strikes up on the board! Even Sharpay got a spare and Ryan couldn't remember the last time they'd gone bowling together.

Ryan took a breath and grabbed the lightest ball there, the orange 7 lb. ball, closed his eyes, and rolled it down the lane. He almost didn't want to open his eyes, but when he did, it wasn't a pretty sight. He could already see the ball sailing down the gutter. He turned around and saw everybody trying to hold back their laughter.

"I haven't really done this in a while," Ryan said, his face turning bright red. On his second try, he managed to knock down six pins. He turned around, waiting to be congratulated, but saw that nobody was looking at him, they were all talking to each other. He sighed as he walked back to his chair and sat down. That was when he realized that he didn't fit in. He was an outcast.

"Ryan, what did you think you were doing going out like that?" That was the first thing Ryan heard when he walked throught the front door. His mother immediatally grabbed his arm and pulled him into the dining room where his dad was already waiting for him.

"We give you all of the freedom in the world. We don't pressure you to do anything. You're allowed to do anything you want. You do your theater when you want and you have your social life when you want. You've been pretty good about balancing everything so far, but after this, I'm not really sure!" Ryan could feel his throat burning up. Report cards were supposed to come in some time this week and he knew he didn't do so well. His parents weren't the punishing type, but how far out of the loop would he be if he wasn't even allowed to go otu when he wanted to?

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry! I know I'm not doing to well in school. I'll try to get my grades up. I'll get a tudor.Anything, please, just let me do stuff with my friends," Ryan pleaded. There was a look of shock on his mother's face.

"I'm glad to hear that you care about your grades, and I'm proud of you for wanting to get a tudor, but right now, I'm more worried about your acting career! You recently destroyed it by losing a simple lead and instead of searching for a way to make it all better, you're out associating with the people who robbed you of your natural talent! I expect for you to stay away from those kids and focus more on your acting and singing. And raising your grades would be nice, too."

"Mom! Those kids are my friends! I haven't had friends in years, I've just been with Sharpay. The second something good happens, you take it away from me!"

"Maybe just having Sharpay was good for you. When you two get to Broadway, you'll be there for each other, but your friends won't be there. They'll be gone! And you will make a new friend, your tudor."

"Why are you just mad at me for this? Sharpay was there, too!" This time, Ryan was close to tears.

"At least Sharpay tried to stop those kids from stealing her role. You just stood there. She's just with them to get a name for herself. She's being smart. You're looking at this entire situation the wrong way. You should be more like your sister."

"For the past ten years, I've been exactly like my sister. For once, I want to be something else. I thought you would like that. I guess you can only deal with one personality and you want Sharpay's more than mine." Ryan stormed up to his room, not caring whether or not what he said made sense. How could life get any worse?


End file.
